Doisac (Earth-5875)
Doisac, designated CE-75-2113 c by the forerunners, is the third planet in the Oth Sonin system and the homeworld of the jiralhanae. It has three natural satellites - Warial, Soirapt, and Teash. History .]] The jiralhanae became one of the many predator species on Doisac, having evolved from tree-dwelling mammals that developed under the planet's harsh and diverse environment. During the Forerunner-Xenomorph War, the Librarian and her Lifeworkers visited Doisac as a part of the Conservation Measure to save jiralhanae specimens and index them in the Ark so they could survive the activation of the Halo Array. After the rings were lighted and all life extinct, the jiralhanae, alongside all remaining living species in the galaxy, were returned to their homeworld through Keyships, where they started rebuilding their culture and civilization. In the millennia that followed their reintroduction, the jiralhanae were able to achieve Tier 4 technology. However, their prone war-like nature and infighting led them to engage in a massive global war, where numerous master-packs fought for territorial control in what became known as the First Immolation. The war was one of attrition and was catastrophic, lasting a whole decade, leading the jiralhanae packs to use nuclear weapons that severely devastated Doisac, resulting in a nuclear holocaust. The results of the holocaust nearly led the jiralhanae to self-extinction, and while they survived, the situation was dire and their society collapsed; by the time the Covenant made first contact with the species in 2492, the jiralhanae were just rediscovering radio and rocketry. While many jiralhanae were more than eager to join the Covenant duo to a search for meaning and theology in their lives after the Immolation, such as the many persuaded by Chieftain Maccabeus, many resisted with ferocity and violence against the alien invaders. These jiralhanae were quickly slaughtered by the Covenant's war machine and those who surrendered were enslaved into the Covenant. As many searched for theology and meaning, they were quickly to accept the Path, the Great Journey and reverence for the forerunners. With the onset of the Great Schism, Doisac became the site of many battles between the sangheili and the jiralhanae. Following the Covenant's fall at the Ark, the jiralhanae splintered into many tribes for power. Many returned to Doisac and continued to fight against one another for control of resources. Many jiralhanae continued to fight against the sangheili on the Great Schism, and the two species remained in open war for the following decade with no end in sight, while the jiralhanae themselves also fell into multiple civil conflicts over the worlds they had been left with, much like the sangheili with the Blooding Years. Following the mysterious disappearance of the few remaining living san'shyuum and huragok, the jiralhanae lost most of their technology, which allowed the sangheili to gain the upper hand, although they themselves had also lost significant amounts of their technology and expertise for the same motives. Duo to the lack of resources and technology to survive, many jiralhanae resorted to raid sangheili, human, and kig-yar-dominated territories and settlements, only provoking further violence between the two species. A massive amount of jiralhanae from Doisac started to enlist into the Banished after Atriox became a symbol of leadership, which they could not find on the planet. Topography Doisac is a tropical planet, with massive and lushful jungles and forests, where volcanic activity is extremely common. Half of the planet's surface is covered in rain forests, and the other half is comprised of lava, magma, molten rocks and volcanoes. The environment of the planet is harsh and unstable, which contributed to the hardened nature and evolution of the jiralhanae. The planet also has minor deserts and massive seas. Among the homeworlds of the former member species of the Covenant, Doisac is the one that most resembles Earth, although its gravity is twice that of the planet. The terrain is dominated by magnetism, contributing to high tectonic activities and deposits of iron. The planet's temperature ranges from -15°C to 52°C (5°F to 125.6°F). Native species Sapient *Jiralhanae Non-sapient *Buhlag Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Planets of Earth-5875 Category:Homeworlds of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant worlds (Earth-5875) Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227